Breakdown's Poems
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: When you got a project for school- you get writing!
1. When Tears Flow

**Well, this all stared with "Breakdown," ****_having_**** a break-down because he is bloody terrible at poetry, and has a project for school!... Crap...**

* * *

Well, practice is practice!

So carefully I get out my pen, and scribble down a quick poem from the strange feelings that well up inside me.

_**When Tears Flow…**_

When Tears Flow,  
Blackened memories are made,  
Hope is lost,  
Even if you haven't perished by the blade.

Times goes on,  
Yet wounds don't heal.  
You cry out to die,  
But are forbidden everything, even a last meal.

You cry and shout,  
Though no one can feel your pain.  
You have been forgotten,  
Left to stand alone in the rain.

Fear is your prison,  
For death awaits you.  
Cringing and hiding in a corner,  
While tears flow a sapphire blue.

I am no poet, nor has a single soul ever cared for me.  
Truth be told, I am a lackey, a traitor, a no one…  
As I burn and die inside, I must lie to them,  
With a smile, for everyone.

Crying out to die with unheard screams,  
I think of the one I love.  
Though an unending war holds us apart,  
Still time flies by on the wings of a dove.

One day I wish to see you again,  
Though I know I that can not be a promise I could make...  
When tears flow in a sapphire pool,  
My sorrow drowns me in my own hateful lake...

I march up my tearful mountain,  
And as they are like diamonds in the sky,  
I ask the stars one final question,  
When can I die?

Oh woe is me, my weakened heart aches.  
To die without you could really be all that is true.  
Like black power my heart was born a stone,  
How could I ever truly make it up to you?

Though love could never fully find its way into my heart,  
Still it touched me for those few fateful nights.  
With you my love, oh how my heart soared!  
But we were young, and now we both must take flights.

Aye, it is so ever true,  
To young we were to know when it was to be.  
Though it was under starlight moons that we would meet,  
Still I longed to posses that key.

For all we could do was say we loved the other,  
When we were really still torn apart by war.  
I willed to find a way for us to love,  
For all I ever wanted for you was more.

More then me, more then what I could give you,  
I felt like I was never enough for us.  
You told me I was wrong,  
And though I forever thank you, I still made a fuss…

You were always there to comfort me in my time of need,  
While I ever searched for a way to repay,  
The debt of your love weighed heavily on my soul.  
But now still the cursed war stampers us both on delay.

Oh my forever love,  
If I am never to see you again,  
Then know that when tears flow,  
They are for you, as love will not hold hope in me again…

Never.

I sigh as I finish- I need help, someone please help!..

A sigh escapes me, and I go back to thinking of more poems...


	2. Alone And Unwanted

**So Breakdown is still running around, randomly writing poetry for a school/ home project!**

**And is not having the best luck- for-**

**WARNING: This 'fic may contain crappy poetry from a person who tried but sucks anyway...**

**Alone And Unwanted**

Alone and unwanted,  
Scream all you want.  
No one will here you in this black cave,  
You'd just bring yourself a taunt.

We are all prisoners here.  
You are simply trapped in your mind.  
There's no escape, we're both alone,  
Trapped in a dream world where nothing is kind.

You will die here, screaming out in pain...  
In the end we are only street trash,  
Nobody ever wanted us, we are alone.  
Till finally the day comes when we die by a good bash.

To die unwanted and alone,  
Did we really ever posses another fate?  
Nah, I doubt it…  
It's just simply to late.

To wonder around, unwanted and alone…  
Could you ever really find one person who cared?  
I doubt it, for we are unwanted and alone…  
For who took the time to look at us, then shared?

Not a single soul.  
So open your optics- they don't care about us!  
They never have, and they never will…  
So they might as well just kill us and throw us away on some cargo bus...

For we _are_,  
Alone and Unwanted...

** So, does any body here know how to ****_actually_**** write poetry? Help would be appreciated! XD **


	3. What Does Love Mean?

**Things to know about this one:**

Meh, just feeling lonely.

**What Does Love Mean?**

You say I am a coward-  
I suppose that could be true.  
But what could you say of how I feel?  
Could you tell me my feelings, or should I simply turn blue?

What would you say if you ever saw me cry?  
Would you even stop to consider sparing a word to comfort me?  
As if you knew the real me, and we were friends?  
Or would you simply keep walking, leaving me alone, to go sip your tea?

Would you ever trust me,  
As if our lives depended on it?  
Or would you just try to find your own way,  
And leave me to cringe in a corner, alone in a black pit?

If you ever hurt me on the inside,  
Would you ever know?  
Could I possibly ever show it?  
Or would I simply stand silent in the snow?…

Would you ever care if I told you to stop?  
That it hurts when you mock my feelings?  
Would it be possible for you to ever care about me?  
Or should I find a way to make some new dealings?

You say you care for your friends,  
So am I your enemy?..  
Does it matter to you who I am on the inside?  
Or would you just simply forever hate me ?

Is this what I am,  
A stranger to all?  
I guess that is all I could be…  
No one ever understood, so should I just take a fall?

To die is our destiny,  
But nevertheless people care when others do.  
Though you wouldn't give a damn if I did,  
Would you?..

How do you say I do not care?  
All I want is the answer to something I don't know…  
Is that so bad that you must judge me?  
Why do you believe that I will always be so low?..

Do you know the answer,  
As to why I am so alone?  
Could you tell me why it seams,  
That I've always been on some kind of loan?…

How come I don't know what something could ever mean?  
It is always hopelessness that floods me.  
Could I ever change that?  
You, who hate me, could you ever get down by bending a single knee?…

To help me,  
Find what love means?

**So does anybody know what I could improve to help me with my poetry?**


	4. I Found A Friend

**So now he also writes in a journal...**

Dear Journal,

Today was a good day, I am not sad or angry. No, I am happy…

I found a friend, and for once I think I'm not being arrogant or stupid. I think I actually have a friend for once!... A real one.

I don't think anyone would ever read you,. But still I'm cautious about putting everything down. But here is something I thought of today and scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper.

**I Found A Friend**

Scarlet moons atop silver lakes,  
I see you standing there.  
Both cold and warm,  
But still forever without a care.

My friend, my enemy,  
Does it really matter?  
Not really, at least not to me.  
Even if this friendship is said to be one big splatter!

Though I can't say I care,  
I really do not!  
Hell could rain from heaven,  
But it wouldn't bother us allot.

For you are my friend.

It's short, And I think it's missing something at the end... But still! I have another poem in mind.. This one without so many feelings...

Oh come on!

It might not be that bad!

Well, I won't know until I try!...


End file.
